darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kho
Kho is an anthropomorphic bearded dragon and the current host to the Element of Soul. Appearance Kho stands at 5' 2" with scales that range from medium brown on his back to light brown on his sides, arms, legs, tail, and most of his head, to off-white on his neck going down his front to the top of his legs. Kho generally wears loose, plain coloured shirts/tunics and pants that usually go down to at least his elbows and between the knees and halfway down the shins, darker coloured cloaks and robes, black/dark grey slip on shoes, and always wears white wrappings on his forearms and palms, as well as the braided leather and red beaded bracelet his father gave to him. His clothes are almost always various shades of browns, specifically tans, with a splash of pale blue or green in the form of a shirt under his tunic. Personality Honest - Having spent his entire life living with the Seygahd Monks, Kho has been taught to always be honest and tell the truth. This combined with his parents views on honesty quickly made him honest from a very young age. Kind and Compassionate - Along with his honest nature, Kho was also taught to be kind and compassionate towards everyone and will do whatever he can to help people, as long as it doesn’t require him to be dishonest. Curious - Kho developed a strong fascination with books and knowledge and enjoys spending his free time learning about whatever he can, often getting lost in his books until he falls asleep reading. Initially Shy - Since Kho has spent his entire life around the same several people, he is very shy around strangers. Once he gets to know someone well, however, he will pour his heart and soul out to that person. Naïve - Kho may be very knowledgeable in many trivial areas, but he has little experience with people, and even less experience with people that aren’t completely honest. If someone lies to him or says something sarcastically or with multiple meanings, Kho may not recognize it as lying, sarcasm, or multiple implications unless he’s told so by someone that he trusts. Too Trusting/Gullible - Kho trusts people very quickly since he has spent his entire life around totally honest people that he trusts, and he carries those feelings over to other people, not knowing that some people aren’t trustworthy. Because of this Kho is quite gullible and can be easily fooled by people with less than honorable intentions. History Two years before Kho was hatched, his mother Flyl and father Qhe lived in the village of Aleighe on the Broken Darter River when a mudslide happened and wiped the village out and forced Flyl and Qhe to move to Iberium. They decided to join the Seygahd Monks because their beliefs lined up with their own ideals and views. Two years after joining the Monks, Kho and his two slightly older sisters Ce and Deh were hatched. Ce hatched about 10 minutes before Kho, and Deh about 8 minutes before him. Since Kho and his sisters were raised with the Monks since birth, they’ve always been members. As soon as Kho learned how to read, he has always been fascinated by the books in the libraries and the knowledge that they hold. Kho spends most of his free time pouring over various books and learning as much as he can. Because of his almost constant reading, Kho is quite knowledgeable in many, mostly trivial, things. His favourite areas of study are farming, mining practices, and history. When Kho was 15, his father Qhe caught some unknown illness and died. Just before Qhe gave Kho his leather braid beaded bracelet, an item that has been in his family for countless generations. The two slip knots on the band allows it to fit almost any wrist. In all 23 years of Kho’s life, he has never left the Monk’s village in Iberium. Ce and Deh however, travel frequently and bring various things from their travels back to Kho, primarily books. When Kho and his sisters were 20, Ce and Deh returned home from a several month long trip with a small figurine of an anthropomorphic dragon. Kho, having only ever seen dragons in sketches in books before, became quite interested in the figurine and it quickly became his favourite possession. Relationships Family *Qhe (deceased) - Before his death, Qhe was Kho's major influence and role model growing up. He was the one who instilled most of Kho's morals into him and taught him the values of honesty. *Flyl - From a young ago, Flyl introduced Kho to reading and books, and most of his passion for knowledge comes initially from her. Despite being an adult, Kho still likes snuggling up to her like he did as a child. *Ce - Ce tries to help Kho come out of his shell by getting him into social situations, but sometimes fails to recognize when she's making him very uncomfortable. She does this out of love though, thinking that she's helping him. Kho appreciates the intent, but doesn't usually tell her when it's too much for him. *Deh - Deh has a strong sense of family, and protects her family, especially Kho, with a fiery passion. Kho has always looked up to her as a source of strength and as a 'protector' in tough situations. Elementals * Raole - Since Raole's comment to Ce at the Adrear's dinner party suggesting that lizard anthros are unhygienic and then lied about his remarks to Fionn, Kho has a negative opinion of Raole and doesn't want to interact with him if he doesn't have to. * Mel - Mel has stood up for Kho multiple times to Raole and his companion Sphinx, and thus has a good opinion of them. Mel has been winning Kho's trust by helping him in the tough situations with Raole and being kind to him and trying to help while he's stressed. * Kara - Kara has been quite friendly to Kho and has tried to help make stressful situations easier for him. Kho has quickly formed a good opinion of her because of her kind nature and how she's tried to help him. Trivia * Ce's nickname for Kho, Cocoa, came from when they were little, Kho would refuse to eat anything that wasn't chocolate based for a few weeks. He finally stopped eating chocolate when it eventually made him sick one day. ** Because of his chocolate binging as a child, Kho now dislikes any significant quantity of chocolate and will only eat it in very small portions, mixed with other foods or drinks. *** Despite disliking significant quantities of chocolate, he still often cites it as one of his favourite foods. * Kho's birthday, Mins 19, is also his roleplayer's birthday because she couldn't come up with anything better. * Kho is basically a more awkward and anxious version of his roleplayer, personality-wise. * Kho finds comfort when highly stressed in sitting under things, such as tables. He generally tries not to do so around people, but if things get too overwhelming, he'll still sit under a table or other available object, even if it makes him look ridiculous. Gallery Kho Sketch.JPG|Initial sketch of Kho Kho.png|Coloured drawing of Kho Kho - Height Chart.png|Kho, as seen on the height chart (drawn by Jaz) Kho2Colour - Kaine明.png|Drawing by Kaine明, as part of an art trade Category:Elementals Category:Anthros Category:Soul Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Mishot Era